Legend of Zelda: the Final Chapter
by Draconicscribe32
Summary: I started this fan fic a long time ago. It's one of my favorite game series and I really enjoy writing it. Keep in mind that this doesn't actually mean the end of the game series. Aigavlov and Boarson Largebreak belong to Creator Scoot. I already have premission to use them
1. Prolog

Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. Soon the three golden goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving Hyrule to be ruled by the three races; the Gorons of the high mountains, the Zoras of the deep seas, and the men of the green earth.

At the exact point where the three goddesses left Hyrule and entered the heavens, they left behind three mystical golden triangles. Together these three triangles came to be known as the holy Triforce. The three parts consisted of the Triforce of Wisdom, the Triforce of Power, and the Triforce of Courage. As a whole, the Triforce has the power to grant the wishes of one who touches it. However, the way the Triforce grants these wishes are a direct reflection of the heart of the wisher. If one pure of heart touches it with all three essences in balance, the world would enter a golden age. If one with an evil heart touches it without all three in balance, disaster will strike.

The Triforce does not differentiate between the two; it just reflects and grants the wishes. So when Ganon finally seized control over the Triforce, it reflected what was in his heart and turned the Golden Land into the Dark World. This went on for many years without Hyrule's people knowing until the darkness began the creep into the world of light. Soon the evil kept within the sacred realm released to wreak havoc upon the world, Ganon was free. When all hope seemed lost, a brave young man welding a blade of ultimate power appeared to combat this evil. This sword held the pure spirit of the Triforce, a spirit that can overwhelm even the darkest of souls.

And so the battle between good and evil began. They fought for days with no sign of the battle ever ending. Soon as it appeared that Ganon would win, the young man took up his powerful blade and drove it into Ganon's heart. As Ganon fell something spectacular happened, the Triforce began to rise out of Ganon's corpse, its light shining upon all of Hyrule. The day was celebrated, the light of the goddesses finally returned to the newly restored Sacred Realm, but at a terrible cost. The blade used to kill the evil king was broke, never to be remade. However, the goddesses took pity upon the boy and had the pieces made into two separate swords, one to keep in the Sacred Realm, known as the Master Sword, the other to protect the royal family of Hyrule, known as the King's Blade. Before ascending back into the heavens, Nayru told the people that in times of great peril, the gate to the Sacred Realm will open choosing a hero to weld the Master Sword, also known as the sword of evils bane.

Throughout the years the evil returned, bringing with it stronger, more powerful creatures. But the Master Sword continued to fight back, choosing heroes to fight with its great power. These battles continued for years, each time bringing something new, like new powers and new weapons. However, there was only one thing that stayed the same, the name and power of the evil. Ganon's evil spirit chose new bodies, feeding those bodies with all of his dark secrets. Its last form was a man known as Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo. Ganondorf never gave up. He continued to return, growing darker and more dangerous. Unlike Ganon's previous forms, Ganondorf had absorbed a piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power. Being of pure power, Ganondorf could not be completely destroyed, only sealed away. With the help of others whose minds have been influenced by the darkness of Ganon, he was able to return to Hyrule to try and take the other pieces as well as trying to take control of the world.

There was one thing that Ganondorf didn't expect; heroes to fight him, sealing him away until the next time they meet. For centuries this went on. Sometimes Ganondorf never appeared. But a fight between him and the heroes was inevitable. Many times this great battle has been fought, but now the tale must come to an end with this, the final chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Link Ravrenson worked long and hard in his uncle's workshop, putting on the finishing touches on the King's Blade. Making sure that every dent, chip and scratch was out so that it can be perfect for the king. He wiped his unkempt, dirty-blonde hair off his brow and placed the hammer he was using on the table next to the anvil. He lifted the sword towards the light to look for any chips on the edges. Then he looked down both faces of the blade with his bright green eyes to inspect for any more dents or scratches. When satisfied with his workmanship, he let out a low whistle and said, "Not bad if I do say so myself." To add the finishing touches to the sword, Link dipped the blade into a vat of bomb-flower juice. When he pulled it out, he began rubbing off the leftover residue with a rag that was lying near the vat. Link's uncle, the great blacksmith Alphons Strongarm, always said to him that the juice was their trade signature. The oils from the juice not only gave the blade a shine no other oil could give, but it also prevents the blade from rusting and sticking to the sheath during winter.

Link loved working in his uncle's shop. Besides his uncle, the only other family Link had was his cousin, Illia, and his grandmother, Wise Woman Salina. His parents were killed during a raid by the murderous bandit king, Twin Blade. Since then, Link had been living with his uncle and cousin. Link's one and only dream is to become as great a Hylian Knight as his father, Lord Ravren. One day, he said to his uncle that he didn't want to be a blacksmith all his life. Alphons smiled and just said, "Every great knight had to start from somewhere." Then he quoted his great ultimatum, "A man who knows the sword in his hand, knows the outcome of the battle before him." Link knew that it was his uncle's way of teaching Link the trade of a blacksmith, but he didn't mind. Today was different, today was his eighteenth birthday. It was only by fate that his uncle let him fix the King's Blade. As he finished wiping off the oil, his uncle walked through the shop door.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding?" Alphonse was a kind man. He always did things for the good of the people and he taught Link to follow in his example. There was nothing in this world that could change his humorous disposition. His deep blue eyes gleamed with an untainted kindness, his grey hair balding just a little bit at a time. Alfonse was a great man, however, he could be forgetful at times. "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Just putting the finishing touches on the sword," Link replied. "Got to make sure it's perfect for King Redleon." Link knew that in just three days it would be the King's birthday, and Link wanted so much to be invited to that party, partly because he might be able to convince the king to let him become a knight. The main reason Link wanted to go was to meet the famed Princess Zelda, who every girl in Kakuriku Village said was beautiful beyond compare. He didn't know if the rumors were true, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that she was important. He just had to meet the princess, no matter what.

Uncle Alphons walked to stand in front of Link. "Listen," he said, "I know I can be forgetful at the best of times; however there is not a day that's gone by that I haven't anticipated this day, the day you turn eighteen." Link's eyes widened with surprise. "And so, as a present from me to you, I want you to make the delivery."

Link stared at his uncle dumbfounded. "Seriously," he said.

"Of course, Link. You were the one who fixed the sword. It should only be fitting that the craftsman should make the delivery." Alphons smiled.

Link couldn't believe his luck, not only was he given the task of fixing the King's Blade he was also going to deliver it to the shopkeeper Boarson Largebreak, the only shopkeeper in Hyrule Castle town that was born in Kakuriku Village. This was a good day for Link. The only thing that he was missing was suddenly becoming a Hylian Knight. But, even Link knew this was something that only happened in his dreams. Suddenly, a thought had occurred to him, "Who is going to pick up the sword?"

"I don't know," Alphons replied, "I just got Boarson's message this morning. Though, he did say that it was someone important. Well, how about it Link, do you think you're up to the task?" Link was lost for words. His uncle actually trusted him to make the most important delivery of their family's career. All he could do was smile and nod. "Alright then," Alphons said, "go saddle up Epona and get ready."

"Yes sir," Link managed to say before he ran out of the forge. It took him a few minutes to get Epona saddled up, and, just before he was about to leave, his uncle came running out of the forge with the sword in his hands. As he handed it to Link, Link gave a slight nod.

"Oh, there's one thing." Alphons continued. "I accidently left something for you at Boarson's shop. I hope you don't mind."

Link just smiled. "Thank you, Uncle." He leans close to Epona's ear and whispered, "Alright, let's go." And with a heya, they were off. Soon they began to slow down as they reached the closed gates leading out to Hyrule Fields. He yelled up to the gate house, "Open the Gate!"

Out of the gate house came Turk, Kakuriku Village's best guard. Turk is the only actual guard who was trained as a Hylian Knight, so he and Link became best friends. It was no secret that Turk fell in love as soon as he was posted here. Not with the village or the view of the mountain in the background, but with Link's cousin. No matter how hard he tried, Turk couldn't hide it. "Oh, Link," He said. "Hang on."

As soon as Turk began to open the gate, Link heard a familiar voice. "Link, there you are."

Link turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Malon heading his way. "Oh, hey Malon." He said with a smile. Malon was the daughter of Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, as well as Illia's best friend. She knew Link's sad history, but had always tried to cheer him up. Sometimes, Malon would ask Alphons if Link could help her father around the farm. Some of that help revolved around her prize cow, Betsy. "How's Betsy?" Link asked with genuine concern. Betsy had been pregnant for at least nine months, and any day now, she could give birth.

"She doing fine," she replied, "looks like the day is come close. Are you going to be there for when it happens?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"HEY!" Turk yelled from the gatehouse. "Gates open!"

"See you later, Malon." Link said before he kicked Epona's flanks to get her going. The travel between Kakuriku Village and Hyrule Castle Town was an hour ride through Hyrule Fields, which was full of monsters. It wasn't dangerous or anything like that, however, with Hyrule's forces focused on the gates keeping the Gerudo Army at bay, people kept getting attacked. But Link didn't have to worry, as long as he wasn't out after sunset, because only the weak monsters, like Gellies and Deku Shrubs, come out during the day, and those things were afraid of Epona's hooves. But he was too excited to worry about the monsters; he wanted to get to the Largebreak Bazaar to see what his uncle had left him.

It took him at least an hour to reach the wall of the castle, a grand monument made, brick by brick, by Goron hands. As he reaches the drawbridge, he noticed a long line trying to go into the city. "I guess the threat is greater than I thought," he said to himself. When it was his turn, he was asked to stop and dismount so that they could search him and his horse.

The guard searching Link's saddle bag noticed the sword and pulls it out. "What do we have here?" He asked.

Link looked at the guard and said, "It's a delivery for Boarson Largebreak, sir." When the guard searching Link was done, he walked over to the guard holding the sword. "Straight from the forge in Kakuriku Village. May I?" He asked, holding out his hands. As soon as the guard put the sword in his hands, Link pulled out the blade only a little bit to show them the markings on the blade. Taking a closer look, the guards realized that what they were looking at was the legendary King's Blade. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the lead guard said, "you may go, but your horse is going to have to stay in the stables."

Reluctantly, Link agreed to leave Epona in the stables and made his way to Boarson's shop. The Largebreak Bazaar is one of Hyrule's most famous shops, housing a selection of unique and interesting items. Boarson Largebreak, the owner of the shop, got business from all walks of life, from street urchins trying to buy some candy, to Hylian Knights. He was a giant of a man, but was kind to anyone who entered his shop. However, do not let his kind nature mislead you. He is sometimes quick to anger and will be stubborn at most times. But no one in Hyrule could ever beat his prices, and his shop sold everything from food to weapons. When it came to weapons, however, there was no one in Hyrule that Boarson did business with besides Alphons Strongarm. So it was to his surprise to see Link walking into his shop with the sword, rather than his uncle. "Link," Boarson said, his deep voice filled with surprise, "what are you doing here? I was expecting your uncle."

"Uncle Alphons had me do the delivery today." Link replied.

"Oh, I see. Well," he waved Link over, "come now, let's see it." Link, standing in front of the counter, unsheathed the blade and showed Boarson his work. "By the Goddess," he said in awe, "your uncle's craftsmanship is stupendous."

"My uncle let me re-forge the blade."

"What!?" Boarson looked at link in disbelief. "Your uncle let you fix the blade?"

"Yeah," Link replied, "he said that I was ready to handle the job myself."

"Unbelievable." And just as he said this, a whistling noise started to rise from the back of the shop. "Right," Boarson said with a clap of his massive hands, "tea's ready. Would you like some?"

"Uh, yes sir." Link said with a short nod.

"Great. You man the counter and I'll pour you a glass." Boarson was almost out of the room, when he turned around and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, your uncle left something here for you. It's on top of the strongbox under the counter." And with that he was gone.

Link, curious at what his gift could be, reached under the counter and pulled it out. What he clasped in his hand was the one thing that he had always wanted since he was a kid, an ocarina. It was beautiful, painted blue with a gold ring around the base of the mouth piece. Link had to try it out. But before he could, the bell tingled as the door opened. In the doorway stood two figures; one wearing a hooded cloak so Link couldn't tell who it was. But the other, Link knew exactly who it was. Her name was Lady Impa. She was a captain in the Hylian Knights, and had sworn to protect the fair Princess Zelda. Link couldn't believe his luck. He finally had a chance to talk to Lady Impa. "Lady Impa." He said as he stood straight in attention.

"I am here to see Master Largebreak," she said, "is he available?"

"Yes ma'am," Link replied, "he is in the back preparing tea. You can go back there if your business is with him alone." Link knew he shouldn't have said that, but this was Lady Impa. No one denies her anything.

"I will do just that, thank you." But, before leaving, she turned to the one she walked in with and said in a low voice, "Stay here." And with that she was gone.

It was a very awkward moment of silence for both Link and the hooded figure, so Link decided to try out his gift by playing a song that had been playing over and over in his dreams. The sound was beautiful. The melody was flawless. And Link played it like he had played it a hundred times before. It was only when he finished, that the person took of her hood, and he realized who his audience was. Standing before him, was the loveliest creature he had ever see. The beautiful Princess Zelda herself. "Where did you hear that song?" She asked, her voice sound it like a chorus of angles to Link.

Link, trying not to make a fool of himself, said, "I keep hearing it in my dreams." He knew it was weird, but he didn't want to lie to the princess. "I know it's weird, but I don't know why it's there. Why," he said, "have you heard it somewhere before?"

"It's just," Zelda looks at the ground before continuing, "that song sounds just like the lullaby my mother use to sing to me." She looks at Link, tears shimmering in her eyes, and he could tell that that song held dear memories for her; memories of happy days, long since passed. "By the way," she continued, "my name is Zelda. What's yours?"

Link swallowed hard. The princess asked for his name. "Link," he said, "Link Ravrenson."

Zelda's face grew brighter. "Anyway Link," she said, turning her head so that she didn't make eye contact, "I was wondering, that is if you don't have any other plans, if you could come to my father's birthday party."

Before Zelda said another word, Link yelled out, "Yes!"

"I mean it's alright if you don't want to," she said, "it's just a party and all. But, I promised my father..."

"No," he said, interrupting her, "I would love to go."

Zelda looked at Link, with a smile, as a tear of joy rolled down cheek. "Thank you," she said, "you don't know how much it means to me to hear that answer."

Not knowing what to say, he just gave a slight nod and said, "You're welcome."

As soon as he said that, Impa appeared in the backroom door. "It is time to go, My Lady." She said as she walked around the counter to grab the sword from in front of Link. "Our business is concluded here. Thank you, Link, for all of your hard work." She unsheathed the blade to inspect it. "Boarson tells me you did a fine job, and I see that he did not lie. Excellent work." And with a fluid motion, the sword was fully sheathed with a shink. "I will hope to see you at King Redleon's party, of course." Her eyes narrowed. "It would be very disappointing to everyone," Link noticed that her eyes moved towards Zelda direction as she said this, then back to him, "if you do not attend."

Getting the hint, Link knew that he had no choice but to attend. But Link was a man of his word, and would honor his promise to Zelda no matter what. "Of course," he said, "it's a promise."

"Good," she said. And with that both she and Zelda left.

Trying to understand what had just happened; Link heard a low whistle come from the door to the backroom. He turned to see Boarson, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the front door. "That Impa is some scary woman." He said as he turned his head to Link. "You are going, aren't you?"

Link was shocked at what Boarson said. "Of course I'm going," he said, glaring at the giant, "I made a promise to Zelda, didn't I? And an honorable man has to keep his promises, doesn't he?"

"Whoa, whoa, little knight," Boarson said, raising his hands, "I meant no disrespect. It's just that Zelda is going to name the one she wants to marry in front of everyone at the party." Link's expression changed from anger to surprise so fast, it made his mind spin.

"What?" Link managed to say.

"Yeah," Boarson continued, "it's all over Hyrule. Apparently, Zelda promised her father that she would find a husband before his next birthday, and, on that day, would tell him who it was."

"Wow," Link said, again lost for words.

"Yep," Boarson replied. "Anyway, tea's ready if you still want some."

"Sorry, I'm going to have to pass. But thanks for the offer." With that he grabbed the ocarina, waved goodbye to Boarson, and made his way back to Epona, still thinking about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 2

The day of the party had finally arrived, and Link was having second thoughts about going. The nervousness that he was feeling was so obvious, that even his uncle could see it. It was this fact that Link agreed to have his cousin and uncle join him at the party. When Illia heard that, she was so excited. The entire carriage ride, she was talking nonstop. "How did you get invited? Is the princess as beautiful as they said she is? I wonder who she'll choose as her husband." It was that last question that had Link thinking. Who was she going to choose? "Link," Alphons said, "are you alright?"

Link just nodded. He couldn't trust his voice right now. If anything, Link was just as nervous as Illia. What really had him thinking was the conversation that he had with Zelda the day before. It had him wondering if he would become Zelda's husband. But he quickly dismissed the idea. He was a blacksmith, she was a princess. There was no way it could be done. _But_, Link thought to himself, looking at his father's dress uniform that he wore for the occasion, _my father was one of the greatest knight there ever was. Maybe there might be a way._

As they arrived at the castle, men in servants outfit opening the doors to allow lords and ladies to step out of their carriages. When their carriage came to the foot of the stairs, a servant opened the door and said, "This way, my lords and lady." They stepped out of the carriage, one at a time, and climbed the stairs into the great hall. The great hall was full of activity. People from all over the land had gathered to celebrate the king's birthday. Link felt like a fish out of water. That was until he saw Zelda's smiling face, standing with her father and Lady Impa. She saw him staring and waved him over.

As soon as he arrived, she smiled and said, "Link. I'm so happy that you made it."

"Yes," Impa said, "even I'm glad you're here." She looked at Link's outfit. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," he said with a shrug, "it was my father's."

"Oh," Zelda said in excitement, "I would like you to meet my father, King Redleon."

This was the first time Link has actually meet the king. He was a big man. Not big like Boarson, who's giant stature came from a family line of big men, but big as in broad shoulders. He had the build of a soldier, but his eyes showed a kindness that came from years of being a ruler. "Ah," he said, his voice deep and warm, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Zelda as been talking nonstop about you." Hearing this gave Link hope. "Impa here has told me that you were the one who mended my sword."

"Yes sir," Alphons said from behind Link, making him jump, "I had Link do this job himself, being that it was his birthday."

"Really," the king said with a smile, "and what did you think of it?"

"It was something I've never seen before." Link replied excitedly. "I mean, I have seen tons of blades in my uncle's forge, but, the core of that blade was like nothing I've ever seen." As soon as he heard Zelda giggle, Link looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said, "I sometimes get ahead of myself."

"Nonsense," the king replied, "everyone should enjoy what they do. But tell me something Link, Zelda told me your name was Link Ravrenson, do you know a Lord Ravren?"

"Yes sir," Link looked at the floor, "he was my father."

"Oh," the king said, "I'm sorry for your lost. He was a great man." It was then that the king decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone." He waved towards a finely dressed man. As he came near, the king introduced him. "Link, this is Aigavlov." He gestured toward the man. "Aigavlov, this is Link. He is the son of your former teacher." Link couldn't believe it. Sir Aigavlov, one of the greatest soldiers in all of Hyrule, was actually trained by Link's dad.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Link said, standing at attention.

Aigavlov laughed. "At ease, boy," he replied, "it is I who should be saying what an honor it is. Your father was the one who trained me to be the best knight in Hyrule. He taught me everything I know, that includes how to fight." He began to smile. "You know how to fight, right?"

Link shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I taught myself how to fight."

"Then let's test your mettle." The king replied. "BRING ON THE SWORDS!"

Link was confused, did the king really want him to fight Aigavlov. It was only until he saw the swords that he understood what they wanted. The swords were a matching set of wooden training swords. The king wanted to see how well Link was against one of the greatest knights in Hyrule. Aigavlov tossed one to Link, who caught it in mid-air. "Now," Aigavlov said, "let's see how you can handle yourself in a fight." At that word, he struck out at Link. Aigavlov was fast. Incredibly fast. It took all of Link's strength and speed just to block his attacks, let alone send them back at him. He needed an ace in the hole. Only one move came to mind, a move that he saw his father used when Link was little. 'Time to sink or swim,' Link said to himself. As Aigavlov swung his sword, Link ducked, spun around, and hit Aigavlov in the back. All around him, Link heard everyone gasp. He turned around and saw that Aigavlov had a surprised look on his faced. "You struck me," he said, surprise apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Link replied, "I didn't mean to."

"No," a smile growing across Aigavlov's face, "don't be sorry. There was only one man who could hit me, and he used that very same move to do so." He stood up straight, smiling. "He would always say to me, 'Strength and speed will only get you so far. You need to understand your opponent to be able to truly defeat them.'"

"You always face your enemy," Link replied understanding what Aigavlov was saying, "leaving your back open to attack. If someone were to get past your blows, you would be killed."

"Yet no one has ever done that before." Aigavlov walked over to the weapon stand and put his sword away. Turning to Link, he bowed and said, "I would be honored to have you fight beside me, Sir Link." And with that he walked away without a word.

"Well," the king said after a while with a clap, "that was intense, but let us get back to the party." He waved his hands at the band. "Music, music."

While everyone went back to talking and having a good time, Zelda pulled Link aside and said, "Follow me." Moments later, after being dragged by the arm down a hallway, Link found himself in front of a statue of a beautiful woman holding a vase above her head. "I brought you here because I wanted to show you something. Something that is very special to me. Something that only Impa, my father and I know of." Before Link could ask what she meant, she turned towards the statue, closed her eyes, and said, "By the name of the royal family of Hyrule, I open this door." Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise as the statue began to move. When it stopped, there was an opening where the statue once stood. A cool breeze wafting from the opening, Link just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What is this?" Link asked.

"It's a gift from the Zoras." She replied. "Come on." She grabbed his arm again and dragged him into the door. The room was beautiful. It was a secret little pool of water lit up by hundreds of glowing crystals. Standing at the side of the pool, was a larger version of the statue outside. The only difference was the fact the vase pointed with the open end forward, and water was pouring out of it into the pool. "It was supposed to be a place for escape. I come here when I need to relax." As she stepped closer to the pool, she began to undress.

Noticing this, Link began to get nervous. "Zelda," he said with a little laugh, "what are you doing?"

As her dress hit the floor, Zelda looked at Link. "I want to go swimming with you." It took a while for her to convince him to join her in the pool. When he did, he still felt a little uncomfortable. Noticing this, Zelda tried to lighten the mood by teasing him. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked with a smile.

"Sort of," Link said, avoiding her eyes. After a while, he looked at her and saw that she had a hurt looked on her face. "Look," Link continued, "it's not you, it's me. I mean you're a princess, and I'm a blacksmith. No matter what I do, that is all I'll ever be."

"I don't care," Zelda said in a small voice, "I never cared. When I heard you play that song, I had hope. My mother told me that the one I'm looking for would play that song. At the time, I didn't know what she meant. But now I do." Link didn't know what she was talking about. But he didn't want to interrupt her. "Link," she continued, "you know as well as everyone in the kingdom of my promise to my father. That's why I brought you here. I wanted to tell you before anyone else who I chose. Tonight, when I tell my father the name of the man I wish to marry, I will tell him your name." She looked deep into his eyes.

Link didn't know what to say. Did she really just propose to him? "Do you really mean it?" he asked. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. "Zelda, I..."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A voice said, stopping Link from finishing his thought. They turned to see Impa standing in the entryway. Looking as if she didn't notice how close Link and Zelda were, she continued, "My lady, your father has requested your presence at the utmost urgency."

"Of course, Impa," she replied. As soon as she got out, she toweled off, and got redressed. When she was done, she ran off without saying a word.

"Link," Impa said, turning her head towards him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Zelda has a kind heart," she continued. "However, her heart can be easily broken. Now I have been looking after Zelda since her mother died, so please," she stopped, her face full of grief, "please don't hurt her."

He knew that she really cared for Zelda. "I will," Link replied.

"Good," she said, her face looking relieved. "Now, you might need to join them as well. I feel as though trouble is brewing, and Zelda will need you now more than ever." With that, Link got dressed and headed off to the throne room.

As Link entered the room he noticed that everyone was silent, looking at a man standing in the center of the room. The man was tall and had dark skin, like he spent most of his life in the sun. He had a smile on his face that showed no kindness. His eyes held a maliciousness that showed no mercy. But Link felt like he knew the man. Like, somewhere, a long time ago, they both fought against each other.

"Ganondorf," the king said, his face a mixture of anger and discomfort, "what are you doing here?"

"I am here with a proposition for you, your majesty." Ganondorf replied, his voice deep and thick with a heavy accent. "I have over heard that the princess has promised to announce the name of the man she wishes to marry."

"And why," Aigavlov said, "does this concern you?"

"It concerns me because of one fact," Ganondorf continued. "As you are all aware, my army sits at your boarder, waiting for my order to march across your land and crush you. However, I come here today to put an end to all of that." He extends his hand. "All the princess has to do is take my hand in marriage." Everyone was in a state of shock. "That is my offer, my surrender for her hand."

"As you know," the king replied after a long silence, "the choice belongs to my daughter and my daughter alone." He looks at Zelda. "My dear."

Zelda looked at Ganondorf and, in a confident voice, said, "Your offer is very enticing, my lord. But I must decline." Everyone gasped and the smile was wiped clean off Ganondorf's face. "You see," she continued, speaking to everyone, "I have chosen the one I wish to marry. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce my betrothed, Link Ravrenson of Kakuriku Village."

"What!?" Ganondorf yelled, "Him. He is nothing but a peasant. I am the king of the Gerudo."

"I am not a peasant," Link said, enraged, "my father was Lord Ravren, ruling body of Kakuriku Village."

"Then do you accept my proposal?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Link replied, "I do accept."

As Zelda smiled, Ganondorf began to storm off. As he reached the door he turned around. "I will not forget this insult." After that he left. Now, Link wasn't sure but it looked as if his shadow began to grow bigger. But that was the least of his worries. He and Zelda were to be married. Not only was he excited, but he was nervous.

"Well then," the king said, after he cleared his throat, "that was more excitement than I expected. I guess we should call it a night." He got up from his throne. "Aigavlov, Impa, Link, please follow me. We need to speak with the war council." Link followed without another word. He didn't want to leave Alphons and Illia, but he was going to be married to Zelda, he needed to be a part of this. Little did he know what Hylia had planned for him, he wouldn't have agreed to this.


	4. Chapter 3

Link had never been to a war council meeting. But while everyone was arguing, Link busied himself by studying the map of Hyrule before him. It was all there. The four cities of Hyrule: Castle Town, its capital, Sheikar Village, Kakuriku Village, and Ordon Village. To the west of Ordon lied the Great Sea, full of Pirates and the infamous Captain Tetra. East and to the south was Death Mountain. It was then, while all of the lords were arguing, that Link began to formulate his plan.

"We have to comply with Ganondorf's command," Coraphan, Lord of Ordon, said, "too many lives would be wasted if we let the foolish heart of a young girl control the fate of Hyrule. I say we accept his offer, and give him Zelda."

"Then what?" Impa said, slamming her fist on the table. "Are we gonna lie down and let Ganondorf take all the freedom our founders worked so hard to obtain, hm? Because that is what you are saying." She paused letting it all soak in. "Hyrule has been a just kingdom for thousands of years; ruled by kind men like King Redleon, here."

"Here, here," Meridar, Lord of the Forge, said.

"The Sheikan is right," Aigavlov said, speaking of Impa, "Ganondorf must not rule this land." He put his hands on the table and continued. "I have been watching the stars, as it is all of ours to watch. Adimr and Din are bright, the brightest in recorded history. As you are aware, it is an omen of the darkest kind. If Ganondorf is to take the throne of Hyrule, I fear that there will be nowhere to hide from his evil."

"You cannot be serious, Aigavlov." Coraphan shouted, turning to the king he continued. "My lord, are you even listening to this twaddle. I swear, there are more imbeciles in this room than I-"

"Enough," the king said in a level tone. He was not looking at Coraphan, but at Link. "Link," he said when Coraphan was silent, "throughout this entire meeting, you have been silent. Why?"

"I was thinking," he replied.

"Go on," the king begged.

"Zelda already has her mind set on marrying me. Try and force her into doing this, she will run away." Link explained.

"Correct," Impa said, as if it had happened before.

"But we cannot allow the princess to remain in the palace while this is happening." Meridar said.

"That is true," Link replied.

"Then what do you expect to do," Coraphan said.

"Take her into hiding." Link said bluntly.

Coraphan laughed. "And where do you expect to take her. That measly little village of yours?"

"Actually," Link said, ignoring Coraphan's snide remark, "I was thinking of somewhere that is like a natural fortress." Leaning over the table, he points to the one place that he thought would keep Zelda safe, Death Mountain. Everyone around the table, except the king, gasped.

"Death Mountain," Meridar said in surprise.

"Yes," Link replied, "it's a natural fortress, layers upon layers of stone; that withstand raids for days on end."

The king looked at Link with interest. "And why, may I ask, do you think this is a good idea?" Link understood why the king had asked this question, he wanted Link to tell a secret that the whole of Kakuriku Village kept to themselves.

"Yes, Link," Impa said, "it's suicide. No one has ever gone to that mountain, and lived to tell the tale."

"Well, Lady Impa," Link said, his voice as level as the king's, "I guess you never met anyone from Kakuriku Village. I go there every month to pick bombflowers for my uncle." Seeing her stunned expression made him smile. "Let me ask all of you something, have any of you ever heard of the Goron." They all shook their heads, and Link continued. "That is because none of them travel farther than their home deep inside the mountain. The only humans they allow on their mountain are the ones they considered their brother."

"And why would they let you hide Zelda there?" Coraphan asked, his voice edged with anger. "What makes you so special?"

As an answer, Link lifted the sleeve of his jacket and showed them all the armband the Gorons gave him. "A few years ago, I saved a Goron from being trapped in a cave. That Goron turned out to be the Clan Chief's child. As a reward, he gave me this armband, marking myself as an honorary brother to the Gorons. Their laws permit that if I ask them for refuge, they cannot turn me down."

"Impressive Link," The kings said, "and, pray tell, how will you be able to get my daughter there safely?"

"Through here." Link said as he pointed at the canyons separating his village from the mountain. "As you are well aware," Link continued, "these canyons are the only way to the mountain. We Kakurikans call it the Bow Canyon because of the shape the two canyons make." Tracing the crescent part of the canyon he laid out his plan. "I take Zelda to the mountain using the path that the villagers know well. Once there, I can keep her safe until this all blows over."

"That is all good in theory," Coraphan said in a snide tone, "but how long would this trip last?"

"At least two days." Link replied.

"And that's the long route?" Impa asked.

"Yes Ma'am," said Link, "but it's still dangerous to travel through the canyon at night."

"Then why not this route?" Aigavlov asked pointing to the other path. "Wouldn't it be shorter?"

"Yes it is," Link continued, "but Twin Blade and his army of bandits patrol the short route, which is why we Kakurikans stick to the long route. But not to worry, my people know a thing or two about the canyon to get your princess to safety. So trust me, she's in good hands."

"That's good to know," Impa replied, "but still, where ever Zelda goes, I follow. Do you understand?"

Link smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my lady."

"Then it's settled." The king said with an affirmative tone. "Link, tomorrow you, Impa, and Zelda head for the mountain. But before you do," he stood up while continuing, "come here, boy." As soon as Link was standing, the king unbuckled his sword belt. Holding out the `King's Blade to Link he continued, "This sword has been passed down through my family, generation after generation. Since you are to become the new king of Hyrule, I, by the law of the Hylian Court, pass it down to you. As you take my daughters hand in marriage, I will only ask you to use this sword to protect her. Will you promise to fulfill the request of the last king of Hyrule?"

Link didn't know what to say. This was the second time he would get to hold the King's Blade. Only this time it was his. Not wanting to enrage the king, Link said the only two words that came to mind. "I promise." Taking the sword in his hands, Link felt something stirred deep inside him, an ancient power that told him that the sword was meant to be his. Strapping the weapon to his waist, he set off with the others to prepare for the trip. Little did he know that Coraphan was making preparations of his own, writing a letter to the one man, in all of Hyrule that could stop Link on his trek to the mountain? TwinBlade the Bandit Lord.

It was hours before Link, Zelda, and Impa were ready to set out on their adventure, and Link was making the final check on his saddle pack, just to make sure he had everything he needed. Hidden underneath the pack was the King's Blade. As per the order of the king, no one but Link, Zelda, and Impa were to know that Link had the sword. It was to ensure that Ganondorf knew nothing of their plans, and, as they all hoped, would focus all of his forces on the castle. As he was completing the last of his checks, Link heard a familiar voice call out his name. "Yoo hoo, Link," the voice said. Link turned to see who was calling him, and saw Agatha Largebreak walking towards him. Agatha was the only daughter of Boarson. She took it upon herself after her mother died to take care of the big guy. Being a beautiful, young woman, Agatha was sought after by many men in Hyrule, but she never gave them a chance. Link wondered if it was because she liked toying with them or she hasn't found the one she's waiting for.

"Oh," Link said in surprise, "hey Agatha. What's up?"

"Well," she began, "a little birdie told me that you and the princess are actually getting married." Same old Agatha, always at the center of the town gossip. "So is it true?" She asked.

"Yeah it's true. We're actually on our way back to my village to have it announced during the Harvest Celebration."

"The Harvest Celebration," Zelda said coming over to Link and Agatha, who was practically going to faint being in the presence of the princess, "what's that?"

"Every year in Kakuriku Village," Link explained, turning around so that he could get on Epona, "we hold a huge festival to celebrate and give thanks to Din for giving us another great harvest." Getting up on to Epona, he continued. "It's the best way to end a year. And we begin the next by paying homage to the goddess so that she would bless us with another bountiful harvest."

"Will there be music and dancing?" Zelda asked.

"Music, dancing, and sweets galore," Agatha said, "me and my father had the opportunity to see it for ourselves. Although, they did try and make me participate in one of the events."

"Really?" Zelda said a little worried.

"Don't worry," Link replied as he spotted Impa making her way to them on a pure black stallion, "as long as you listen to me, you won't embarrass yourself. Ready to go?" He asked as Impa came near.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"Zelda?" Sitting on top of her silver mare, she gave a quick nod. "Good," Link continued, "Let's get going." With a swift kick into Epona's flanks, they set off with him in the lead, ready for what lie ahead of them. Unaware of the growing storm in the south.


	5. Chapter 4

As they approached the main gate leading into Kakuriku Village, an idea sparked into Link's mind. Riding over to Impa, he said to her while smiling, "Hey Impa, lend me your helmet."

Impa looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?" She asked.

"Because," he continued, "the gate keeper is an old friend of mine and I want to play a prank on him." Smiling, Impa handed over her helmet while muttering under her breath, "Fool." As they arrived at the gate, Link looked up at the watchtower and yelled, "Open the gate!" Peering over the wall was the face of Turk, the same face Link had hoped to see.

"Who goes there?" Turk asked.

"The Royal Envoy of Hyrule." Link announced with a grin. "Here to transport her royal highness, the Princess Zelda to Death Mountain."

"For what purpose?" Turk asked.

"Come on, Turk," Link yelled, "Let us in."

After a while, Turk finally spoke up. "Link," he said, "is that you?" Taking off the helmet, Link grin spread from ear to ear. "By the Goddess," Turk said laughing, "I hardly even recognized you. Come on in." As soon as he said that, his head disappeared. A few minute later the main gate began to open. As Link walked Epona through the main gate, everyone swarmed him. Greeting him. Congratulating him on becoming the husband to Zelda. 'I guess Illia told everyone when she got back.

"LINK!" An urgent voice yelled at him. Turning to see who it was, Link saw Malon running towards him with a frightened look. As the crowed parted to let her through, Link got off his horse and ran to her.

"Malon," he said, "what's wrong?"

"It's Bessie," she replied, "she's gone into labor." Without another word, Link ran to Lon Lon Ranch to help with the delivery. When he got there, he saw his uncle and Malon's father, Talon, kneeling around Bessie with her head in Illia's lap. Getting out of his armor, Link went to his uncle's side.

"Is there anything I can do for help?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Alphons said without looking away from Bessy, "get me more towels and some more warm water." He handed Link a bucket. Taking the bucket, Link rushed pass Zelda towards the cauldron of water.

"Isn't this quite exciting," an elderly voice said to Zelda, "keep watch, Princess, you are about to witness the miracle of birth." Turning her head away from the cow, Zelda looked towards the spot she heard the voice coming from. The owner of the voice was an elderly looking woman wearing the the robes of a seer. Around her neck, Zelda spotted many chains and amulets. One in particular was a golden pendant with three of the bluest sapphires Zelda had ever seen. Noticing Zelda's look, the old woman smiled. "Interesting to see a priestess of Nayru here, isn't it?"

"You're a Priestess of Nayru?" Zelda asked in bewilderment.

"Why yes my dear," she replied, her smile was warm and kind, "but I am also the town seer." She looked at Zelda with knowing eyes. "Word around town is that you are going to be marrying my grandson. Is it true?"

"Link's your grandson?" As soon as the question was out, Link rushed by her again, handing Alphons the towels and bucket. As the hours went by, Zelda began to worry. With the seer's chanting, Illia singing to the cow, and the cow's own painful mooing, she didn't know if Bessy was going to make it. Next thing she heard, took her breath away. It was the mooing of a calf. Seeing the little one herself, was a great relief. What was an even great relief was seeing its mother still moving.

"It's a boy," Alphons said, laying the calf next to his mother.

"We were lucky today," the old woman said, looking at the sight before her, "but I shouldn't be surprised. The cows here have always been taken very good care of." She looked back to Zelda. "My names Babda, by the way. And yes, Link's mother is my daughter." Babda began to get up but her legs wouldn't budge. "Could you help your husband-to-be's grandmother up?" She asked, holding out her hand to Zelda. "My legs aren't what they used to be." Taking her hand, Zelda helped Babda up. "Thank you, my dear," she said as soon as she was on her feet, "you have a very kind heart. I see why your father left the fate of all of Hyrule to your choice. And why you chose my grandson."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"You will see in due time." Babda let go of Zelda's hand and walked over to the calf. When she reached the calf, she began to chant in the ancient Hylian language. Zelda recognized the chant. It was a prayer to the great goddess, Hylia. Thanking her for the life she had ushered into this world and asking her to give this calf a long and healthy life.

Link, finally noticing Zelda standing in the corner of the room, went over to her with a smile of relief. "Thank Nayru that it's all over." He said. "I feel like I need to take a bath." Zelda couldn't help but smile. "I see you met Granny." Leaning his back against the barn wall behind Zelda. "What do you think about her?"

"I just can't believe she's a priestess of Nayru." Zelda replied. "I didn't think she was allowed to marry."

"She didn't." Link said bluntly. "As the story goes, one day Farore came to her with a prophecy. Nine months from that meeting she will give birth to a girl that would be the mother of a great hero. As you know, it is forbidden by law to touch a priestess of the goddess." Link said, quoting the law. "But here, it isn't just a law. Anyone who takes a priestess's virtue; forfeits their lives."

"Does it really have to be so extreme?" Impa said, standing in the doorway.

"Kakuriku Village is one of the most religious villages in all of Hyrule." Link replied. "We always had high respect for the royal family. That is why, when the armies of Hyrule came here, we allowed them to turn us into a town of the kingdom."

"When did this happen?" Zelda asked.

"The day my father first set eyes on this village." Link answered. "The day he first laid eyes on my mother." Looking towards the sky, he continued. "He said that when their eyes met, they knew they were to belong to each other. That was why my father stayed in Kakuriku Village. He wanted to be with my mother, but he didn't want to take her away from her home."

"What about Alphons?" Zelda asked. "How is he related to you?"

"He's my father's brother." Link replied. "He came here a few months after my father did. But unlike my father, Alphons fell in love with the peace and quiet of this village." After awhile of awkward silence, Link spoke again. "Listen," he said, "the Harvest Celebration, you actually need to participate." He looked at Impa. "Both of you do."

"What do you mean?" Impa said, glaring at him.

"At the end of the celebration," he explained, "there is a dance that all women between the ages of 16 and 30 must participate in." Regretting his next words, he continued. "It's called the Fertility Dance."

"WHAT!?" Impa practically yelled.

"It's required," Link said in hast, "but don't worry. If you wear the wreaths of bonding, no one will ask for your hand."

"What's a wreath of bonding?" Zelda asked.

"It's a bracelet made out of willow twigs." Link explained. "If you wear on one, and your chosen spouse wears the other, you would not be asked for your hand."

"I don't have a chosen spouse." Impa snapped.

"Yeah," Link replied, "But no one can prove that." Link lowered his voice before continuing. "If you tell everyone that your chosen spouse is fighting in the war, no one can say that you are lying."

"It's a good idea, in theory," Impa said, "but what if they ask who it is?"

"Just tell them it's Aigavlov." Zelda replied.

"W-what... why would I...?" Link could tell Impa was nervous by the way she was blushing. She liked Aigavlov? Link tried to hold in his laughter.

"Oh come on," Zelda continued, "I've known you were in love with Aigavlov for some time. You know that you couldn't hide it from me."

With a look of defeat, she let out a sigh. "So I've been found out." When she said this, both Link and Zelda break out in laughter. "Anyway," Impa said, "can we turn in? I'm beat."

Smiling, Link leads Impa and Zelda to his uncle's farm house. Once there he began to explain the sleeping arrangements. "The house has only three rooms. You two can take my room if you want. I can sleep in the living room."

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah," Link replied, "besides, I have to get up early to prepare for the festival. I have a very important part in it."

"Which is?" Impa asked.

"I play the lute," he replied, "and it's quite essential that I don't make any mistakes during the main celebration. So we won't probably be able to see each other until after. Which reminds me," Link said, "tomorrow, Illia will take you two to where you need to go."

"That's when we'll get our wreaths, right?" Impa asked.

"Yep."

"Okay then," Impa said with uncertainty. "One more question. Where's your room?"

"Up the stairs," Link replied, smiling as he pointed, "second door on your right." With that, he left the ladies to prepare himself for bed. When Zelda got into his room, she was surprise how tidy it was. It wasn't just that he kept his stuff organized; it was just that he hardly had anything. All of the surfaces were bare for the exception of a few items.

"I guess he is the descendant of Lord Ravren," Impa said. Trying to see what Impa was talking about, Zelda saw a portrait of a man and a woman holding a bundle. The man she knew, for her father had his portrait in his armory. It was Lord Ravren. The bundle, which Zelda could only assume was baby Link, was nestled safely in the woman's arms. That meant the woman was Link's mother. Looking at her, Zelda though she was very beautiful. She had kind eyes like Babda's and Link's, dazzling golden blonde hair, and nice pointed ears like Link's. Zelda thought she would never compare to the woman in the painting. While staring at little Link, she noticed that the painting was burned at the edges, like it had been pulled out of a fire as soon as the flames began to lick the canvas. She wanted to know more, but she was afraid to go ask Link what happened. With exhaustion creeping into her mind, she went to the bed and laid down. 'This pillow smells like Link,' she said to herself, breathing in its aroma. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep. Filled with dreams of her and Link, dancing the night away.

The next day was very busy for her and Impa. It started when Illia woke them up early to take them where they were supposed to go. As he said, Link was gone before they got down stairs. So was Alphons. "His task in the Festival is to forge the bonding amulets." Illia said as the made their way to the dancers' tent. Inside there were many young women, all dressed up in a single band of cloth around their chests and a sarong that reached down to their ankles. They had beaded necklaces on with many wooden talismans. Few wore wooden tiaras on their heads, some had wreaths of bonding around their wrists. The rest wore nothing on their wrists or heads. "The tiaras," Illia explained as she placed one of the wooden bracelets on hers, Zelda's and Impa's wrists, "are called Wreaths of Union. It is a sign of one who has already become someone's bride."

"Interesting," Impa said, looking at her wardrobe with disdain, "why are you wearing one of those bracelets?"

"Because," Illia said with a smile, "Turk asked me to marry him."

"The gate guard?" Zelda asked. Illia just nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Illia replied, "anyway, shall we begin?" With a nod of their heads, and a mutter from Impa, they began to dance. They practiced all throughout the day. When night came, everyone gathered into the center of town where a huge bonfire was erected. As the people circled the fire, they left a wide gap for the dancers. On a stage near the fire, Link and the other men in the band began to prepare to begin. When the Zelda, Impa, and the other dancing girls gathered around the fire, the music began. Taking Illia's advice, Zelda just let the music flow through her. Never before had she felt the way she did. As her body moved to the rhythm of the music, she felt as though it was as natural as walking and breathing. After what seem like an eternity, the music finally stopped with everyone clapping.

"You may now join the others." The village chief, Renado, said. Zelda left the group, practically out of breath, to take a seat next to Link. "Greeting everyone," Renado continued, "and welcome to another exciting Harvest Celebration." Everyone began to cheer. When things calmed down, he continued. "We must give thanks to the Golden Goddesses for all they have done this year. Din, for keeping the ground fertile for our crops. Farore, for keeping the birds and rodents from gathering the seeds. And Nayru, for giving water and light to the crops. To these goddesses, we give these offerings in thanks." As he said that, three men lifted a pedestal of bread into the fire.

"What are they doing?" Zelda asked Link.

"Every year we have more bread than we need to survive the winter." Link explained. "So what we do is we burn what we don't need each year as an offering to the goddesses."

As the bread burned, Renado continued. "As one year comes to a close, a new year must begin. As sure as sun must set for the moon to rise. And with this New Year, I have a very important announcement." Pausing for effect, he called out. "Link, the son of Lord Ravren and his wife, Milla, daughter of our seer, Babda, is to be married to the princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda." Everyone cheered louder than before. "Link and Zelda, come foreth so that we can make this union offical." Standing before the chief, Zelda and Link held hands. Placing white beads on their hands, the chief removed the bracelets from Link and Zelda's wrist and placed a wreath on Zelda's head. When they were prepared, Renado began. "As the sun gives the light to the moon, so shall the husband give light to the wife. It is through the darkest of times that our bonds are truly tested. But in spite of it all, you must always stay true to one another. With these words, I sanction this marriage. Who will offer the groom?"

"I will offer the groom!" Alphons shouted.

Acknowledging this, Renado continued. "Who will offer the bride?"

"I will offer the bride?" Impa shouted.

Looking at Zelda and Link, the chief continued. "Do you both promise to be each other's sun and moon? To protect one another from evil?"

Without any hesitation, Link and Zelda answered together. "I do," they both said.

"Then by the will of the goddesses, let this union be made." Stepping back from them, Renado let Babda come before the couple. Placing her hands on their heads, she began to chant. Suddenly, Babda's hands became ridged. With a pained look, Babda fell to the ground, screeching in pain. Without a moment to lose, Link was on the ground, cradling her head in his lap.

"Granny," Link said, frightened. Panicking, Link began to yell. "Someone help!"

Link sat alone in the bedroom of his grandmother's house, crying. "Link?" His grandmother said in a shaky voice.

"I'm here," Link replied.

"I had a vision." She said. "A dark vision." Listening to his grandmother's words, Link sat closer. "I saw a giant shadow. At its center, there was a light as red as blood. Standing before it was to beings of light. One green and one blue. They stood before the shadow, preparing to fight it. Suddenly, the blue light began to cry out in pain. Soon a new light grew within the blue light. One that was a combination of the three colors, but the red was more of a fiery red. It was then that I knew what the shadow was after. He wanted the forth light." Babda paused to gather her breath. "Link," she began again, "you must protect Zelda. She is more important than anything in all of Hyrule. If the shadow is to obtain her, then Hyrule will fall into chaos, as it had in the beginning. She is the blue light. You are the green. She is the embodiment of the Triforce of Wisdom. You are the embodiment of the Triforce of Courage. You must protect Wisdom with your courage." She paused again. "Promise me this, Link. And promise me that you will come home again."

Link was on the verge of tears. He knew there was nothing else he could do. Fighting back his tears, Link replied, "I will." As he said those words, he knew that the goddesses finally took his grandmother to their kingdom. Laying his head on the bed, Link began to cry. He did not know how long he sat there, but he didn't care. He let the tears go. Zelda began to cry as well. Her tears were for the sorrow Link was feeling. For she did not know to what he was feeling. But she felt that soon, by the will of the goddesses, she will.


End file.
